User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/WEAKNESS CHART, DOODS!
'Thermal' *'Buffs' (+) **'Verdure': Burning down the foliage. **'Tenebris': Fire equals light, thus it should light up the whole place! **'Joycon': Overheating + common obstacle in video games. **'Aero': Keep the flames going! Why else were bellows created...? **'Verglas': Thawing the ice out. Like it's not obvious. **'Thaum': Boil the potions up and watch them fizz and EXPLODE! **'Fulminate': WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO USE TO BLOW UP A DYNAMITE? **'Ferric': Metling metals and iron! **'Viand': Cook food so you don't get sick. Alternatively... melt popsicles and desserts. **'Crawly': BURN THE BUGS! **'Wherewithal': Melt gold + burn dollar bills! WAIT, DON'T KILL MY STASH! **'Beramu': Emm... fire burns paper. **'Ziggurat': When you wanna grief someone without griefing, why not burn stuff down? *'Bruises' (-) **'Loch': Because water can extinguish fires. **'Tor': Lay some stones on the fire! SMOTHER IT! **'Purge': HAVE YOU HEARD OF HELL??? DEMONS COME FROM THERE!!! **'Fango': As Battle says, slime is liquid. So there ya go. **'Squall': Sorry, but storms could cause floods so hard it destroys fires. 'Lux' *'Buffs' (+) **'Tenebris': Hello, sun! You're getting rid of the dark! **'Ninjitsu': Screw the sneaky people! Let's use light and speaking of Dark-Light! **'Loch': EVAPORATION! Because the sun! You know! **'Bothynus': Because light is fast. FASTER THAN EIGHTEEN. **'Vagary': WAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP *'Bruises' (-) **'Verdure': Plants need light to survive. **'Tenebris': Hello, moon! You're getting rid of the light! **'Aero': SCREW THE SUN, WE'RE GOING TO BLOCK IT! **'Ferric': Reflecting light off of it. **'Squall': Clouds too thick? Sorry, but we can't penetrate THAT. 'Verdure' *'Buffs' (+) **'Lux': Plants need light to survive. **'Loch': Water the plants to make 'em grow. **'Tor': When plants wanna stay root, they grow roots and break rocks. Yeah. **'Widget': Ever heard of stories where NATURE BEAT TECHNOLOGY?! **'Kaolin': Stay in root, man. Stay in root. **'Ziggurat': Overgrowing and DESTROYING THINGS! OVERGROWTHS! *'Bruises' (-) **'Thermal': Burning down the foliage. **'Aero': GOOD LUCK WITH THE BIRD HAZARD, PLANTS!!! **'Verglas': Frosty plants? Sorry but that does NOT seem ideal! **'Virulence': Make plants wilt and shrivel with poison! Not in real life, though. **'Thaum': Herbs are needed for alchemy most of the time. **'Acri': Axes; they're made to chop down trees for reasons. **'Crawly': Bugs munch on plants! THEY ALSO USE THEM FOR FOOD! **'Nisse': Normal fairies make their home in woodlands. 'Aero' *'Buffs' (+) **'Lux': SCREW THE SUN, WE'RE GOING TO BLOCK IT! **'Verdure': GOOD LUCK WITH THE BIRD HAZARD, PLANTS!!! *'Bruises' (+) 'Verglas' *'Buffs' (+) **'Verdure': Frosty plants? Sorry but that does NOT seem ideal! **'Phrenic': Brain freezes are bad for your brain! **'Aero': Err... FREEZE THE BIRD'S WINGS! **'Haste': First, freezing your feet. Despite the popular belief, ice makes you go faster. **'Draco': Because dragons are, urrgh... Pokemon logic. **'Viand': Freezing pizza when it's baked is ugly. Same with cooked pasta. **'Kemono': DO YOU KNOW WHY HIBERNATION EXISTS?! **'Capriole': Freezing your feet so you'll be unable to jump! *'Bruises' (-) **'Thermal': Thawing the ice out. Like it's not obvious. **'Tor': Rocks are harder than ice, ice shatters when they get hit by a rock. **'Chi': PUNCH ICE WITH PURE STRENGTH! Numb fists, on the other hand. **'Ferric': TOO HARD FOR THE ICE TO RESIST! **'Acri': Ice pick it 'til it shatters. **'Guraundopondo': Stuff which falls down from high above shatters ice. 'Mojo' *'Buffs' (+) **'Phrenic': There's more which meets the eye. And you thought intelligence beats magic! (illusions) **'Thaum': Magic is STRONGER THAN ALCHEMY! **'Chi': Magic is usually far-ranged combat. Hypnosis and stuff also. **'Jumbo': LET'S BREAK THE CURSE! *'Bruises' (-) **'Widget': Robots can't be mind-controlled, let alone... well, they outdated magic. **'Cyber': They also outdated magic! **'Nisse': Fairies have MUCH MORE advanced magic. Trust me sooner or later. 'Thaum' *'Buffs' (+) **'Verdure': Herbs are needed for alchemy most of the time. **'Loch': You also need water to make potions! **'Palisade': Potions might contain acid, so... dissolve it. **'Ferric': Convert LEAD TO GOLD! Then sell them to GET RICH! Or just spill acid. *'Bruises' (-) **'Thermal': Boil the potions up and watch them fizz and EXPLODE! **'Mojo': Magic is STRONGER THAN ALCHEMY! 'Palisade' *'Buffs' (+) **'Haste': Usually fast characters/people lack strength and are too puny to break the shield. **'Spatium': Most of the times normal projectiles are just too puny. *'Bruises' (-) **'Phrenic': There's ALWAYS two ways around stuff. Either rid the shield or back attack them! **'Thaum': Potions might contain acid, so... dissolve it. **'Fulminate': Normal shields can't resist bombs. **'Chi': Because strong dudes are capable of breaking through shields.